


Slowing Down

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Olivarry Shorts [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Olivarry, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Everyone always told Barry to run, Oliver tells him to slow down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes during my world history class, oops.

Everyone has always told Barry to run. He always needed to be faster, to get better, to be stronger. He cannot remember a time in his life where he wasn't trying to do better at something, he had to be smarter to get into a good college, he had to be faster to stop the villains. Barry never stopped to slow down until he met Oliver.

 

Before he actually got to know Oliver Queen Barry imagined that the billionaire lived a fast life, nothing was ever slow for him. Oliver surprised him though, Oliver thought things through carefully before acting he would stand back and observe before he would do anything. Barry is not sure if Oliver was always like that, maybe before the island he was like Barry always imagined him but Barry doesn't think so. Perhaps Oliver didn't spend as much time thinking before acting but he definitely wasn't ever someone who just jumped into things.

 

Even when Oliver was in a battle he would think about his next move, it would be less than a second but he would still think. Oliver taught Barry the importance of not just running into things, that he needs to stop and think about his actions. Barry can still remember the sharp pain of those arrows from Oliver's training whenever he attempts to rush into something.

 

It made sense that Oliver would be a slow lover, he would spend his time breaking apart his partner. Oliver also wouldn't rush a relationship, something Barry highly disagreed with. Barry loved going fast, the thrill of it got him off. He didn't really care that he shouldn't rush a relationship even though whenever he did they always ended pretty bad. That was before Oliver though, he fell in love slowly with him, they took the time to get to know every single piece of each other. Barry never experienced that before but he loved it and he loves Oliver. He knows Oliver loves him too even if they never said it aloud.


End file.
